Emma and Hook
by 5289belle
Summary: Emma get's back from Manhattan, and has more question's for Hook about Cora. This is my first fanfiction so beware!


This is were Emma get's back in to town and goes to talk to Hook afterwards to learns a little bit more about Cora. This was written before Manhattan aired.

Word count: 864.

She wasn't this happy to be home since she had got back from the enchanted forest. This road trip with Gold really tired her out and all she wanted to do was go home shower, see Henry make sure he was still safe and sound and go strait to bed. She felt a pang of sorrow though for Gold because he found his son, How ever they found his grave. Ever since then he had barely said a word. Emma got out of the car said goodbye to Gold and headed strait for her apartment. When she opened the door to the loft no one was in sight so she went strait to the shower and started the water and slipped in and just relaxed. She quickly got dressed putting on a fresh pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt and her boots, she grabbed her car key's jacket and phone and headed out the door. She slipped in the car and checked her phone to see if she had any texts or phone calls, she had one missed call and voice message. She listened to the voice message and heard Snow or her mom tells her that they were all at the hospital keeping an eye on the outsider. When she got there she headed up to see her parent's and Henry, she chatted with them for a bit and told them that Mr. Gold's son is dead and has been for at least 250 years. Snow went to bring Henry home and Charming went to go check up on Belle to see if she is still safe. Emma then went strait to Hook's room to talk to him, it didn't have to do with the fact that she was eager to see him and if she was it was only because she wanted more information about Cora that's it, and not because it was just to see him again no not at all. She peeked in side and saw that he was asleep and tried to open the door quietly. She instead woke up Hook because the door slammed shut. Hello beautiful it's been quite a while since I saw you around here, Hook said. Hook I've been on a road trip and just got back, however I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to talk about Cora and just how you got here. Well we could talk about that or we could do more enjoyable activities, one's that don't require talking he smirked and winked to add affect. Emma just held a strait face and said how did you and Cora get here? Well it turns out the bean was of use to me after all, with a twinkle in his eye and a smug smile on his face. Oh really? So the bean was not after all dried up and useless after all? She asked. Yes it was, very useful to me he said with a sly smile on his face. Well do you know anymore more about Cora? She said. Hmm no I'm afraid I don't, so lass I've been stuck here in this room and handcuffed to the bed all this time, you could just unlock this handcuffs and take them away can't you sheriff dear he said while have a twinkle in his ice cold blue eyes of his and smirking attractively. Hook I'm serious, and so am I darling he winked at her again. Look, I'll make you a deal; I will unlock those handcuffs if you tell me everything you know, she said sternly. Very well darling we have a deal, now if you could kindly take these off, I'll tell you everything you want to know with a smirk on his face. I don't think so Hook, first you tell me, and then I'll let you go. Oh I see you like me being tied up? Don't you he said smirking. Well darling you can tie me up later for more other enjoyable activities later. He said with a smirk and wink with a bit of lust to his tone. Emma just rolled her eyes and said, fine I'll unlock those handcuffs, now tell me! All right darling, Cora is here to do anything she can to gain her daughters trust, and that most likely includes taking Henry back, That's all I know, oh and the giant is on my ship tiny sized and locked up. He said with a serious tone. She searched his expression and saw no hint of a lie there and was satisfied so she took the cuffs off. Thank you, Hook, she said with a tone of gratitude as she walked out of the room and approached the door, just as she was about to shut the door, Hook called out and said, I'll be seeing you later then swan? With a hint of hopefulness and a satisfied smirk on his face. She replied back, with a sly smile on her face. Hook watched her leave and knew she would be back and couldn't wait to see her again. Oh how he loved chatting with the Swan girl. Now were could he try and contact Cora?

**_Authors note. This is my first Captain Swan story, so beware and please tell me if it was actually good or not. Love any kind of reviews! :)_**


End file.
